


Watch Me Sparkle

by Eastofthemoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: The five times Glimmer teleported and the one time she decided not to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first She-ra fic! It's an idea that's been brewing in my head for awhile, so decided to post the first one for this. There will be future installments/chapters for this, so I hope you all like this.

“Glimmer, sweetheart, please don’t play tricks on Daddy.”

Angella paused mid-step in front of the nursery. She remained silent as she continued to listen. The wrinkles in her forehead increase as her husband continue to crawl around on the floor, unaware he was being watched.

Micah ducked his head under Glimmer’s crib. “Sweetie, please come out. Daddy isn’t good at this game.”

Frowning, Angella stepped inside as she placed her hands on her hips. “And what ‘game’ is this exactly?”

Micah’s head bonked against the bottom of the crib. He grunted as he pulled his head out and seemed to forget the pain as he showed a sheepish smile.

“Angella, my love!” He scrambled to his feet and clasped his hands together. “My utter angel! I-I thought you were still in that meeting.”

“It ended early,” Angella briskly as she marched forward. “What did you do?”

Micah swallowed. “What do you mean my love?”

“Your speech only becomes this ‘flowery’ when you have bad news to tell me,” Angella tried to ignore the nervousness she felt upon seeing the empty crib. “And where is our daughter?”

Micah gulped as he rubbed his neck. “I...don’t...know.”

Angella’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, you don’t know?”  
Miach’s held up his hands. “Alright, so Glimmer just woke up from her nap and we were playing a game of peek-a-boo.”

“Alright,” Angella said with a raised eyebrow and tapped her foot. “And?”

Micah sweated. “I covered my eyes and when I uncovered them, she was gone.”

“What do you mean gone?” Angella exclaimed as she felt panic wash over her.

“Like gone? Like vanished out of thin air?” Micah replied. 

Angella scanned the room for any sign of their young child. “She must be in here somewhere.”

“I thought so too,” Micah said with a sigh, “but I looked everywhere and I can’t-”

A high pitched giggle caught them off guard. Angella raised her head and her fears eased off as she spotted Glimmer laughing on top of her bookshelf as she munched on a cookie.

“Apparently you didn’t look everywhere,” Angella said as she stepped over.

Micah’s jaw dropped as he pointed. “Impossible, I looked in that corner twice.” His eyes narrowed. “Wait, where did she get that cookie?”

Angella didn’t care as she smiled and reached for her daughter. After briefly thinking she would have to send the entire castle staff to search for her, Angella was just relieved to see her safe. “Glimmer, you shouldn’t play tricks on your father like that.” Glimmer giggled as she scooped her up. “Now how about-”

Suddenly, Glimmer sparkled and disappeared from her hands. Angella jumped in fright and frantically looked around. “Where’s my baby?!”

Micah looked just as alarmed until he pointed out in the hallway. “There?!”

Angella whirled around and saw Glimmer merrily crawl away until she sneezed and suddenly she vanished. 

“Where did she go now?!” Angella shrieked as he wings unfurled. She craved to chase after her, but she didn’t know how or where.

Then, just as quickly, Glimmer reappeared in mid-air and landed with a gentle plop in her crib. Glimmer laughed in delight as she waved another cookie in her hands.

Micah blinked and then smiled in amusement as he went to pick her up. “My guess is she went to fetch another cookie from the kitchen.”

“B-but how?” Angella said. “Babies do not just teleport.”

“Apparently our little princess does,” Micah said in a rather proud tone. “You’re full of surprises aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Glimmer smiled as she ate the last bit of her cookie.

Micah held her up with a prideful smirk on his face. “What a useful talent! Isn’t it wonderful, darling!” 

“Yes,” Angella replied slowly and then gave a tired sigh as she massaged her forehead. “This will make her bedtimes very difficult though.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Micah's death, it's not just Angella that needs some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely be the last ficlet in this that is told from Angella's POV, the rest of the ficlets after this will likely be from Glimmer's POV herself. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, the next chapter will be longer so it will take a bit longer for me to write.

It was a cold night and Angella knew better than to sit by an open window, but frankly she found the chill rather welcome. It was getting harder and harder each night to climb into a solitary bed, left with the reminder that her husband would no longer be joining her.

It felt like eons since that disastrous battle, since the princess alliance fell, since her comrades retreated to their own kingdoms, since….since Micah was killed. Angella wiped the tears from her eyes as she wrapped her robe tighter around herself.

It all still felt like a nightmare that she was waiting to wake up from, but the reality of her situation was slowly sinking in. Angella sighed as she looked back at her empty bed. 

It should not have come as a surprise. This was the price of being an immortal being. Angella knew when she and Micah declared their love for each other that the fateful day would come when he would pass away before her. However, she always suspected it would be due to old age, not Micah losing his life in a battle when he was still in his prime. Moreover, it was a battle that she herself had initiated.

Angella shut her eyes. “What should I do now?” she spoke aloud. “Surrender to the Horde and pray they grant us mercy?”

No, Angella knew the answer to that already. She would rather die than let the enemy that stole her beloved from her also steal away her kingdom. Yet, she couldn’t fight the Horde on her own. There was very little time to grieve and the Horde were likely planning how to take Bright Moon.

Could she even trust her judgement? Not long ago, Angella would have denied the idea of surrender effortlessly, but that confidence was gone. Thanks to her recklessness, they had lost the battle and Micah had paid the ultimate price for her mistake.

Angella shook her head. As Queen, there was little time for doubt, but her mind was too jumbled for anything else. It was impossible for her to focus. “What do I do, Micah?” she whispered. “I wish you were here to-”

Her vision was blocked by sparkles and something heavy fell into her lap. Angella jumped as she felt small arms wrap around her waist. She glanced down and frowned upon seeing Glimmer burying her face into her chest.

“Glimmer?” Angella asked as she patted her head. “I thought you were asleep.”

The seven year old didn’t answer and continued to hug her tighter.

“Glimmer?” Angella spoke more firmly. “It’s far too late for you to be-”

Then she heard a sob. Angella froze as Glimmer’s body shook. Her heart stopped as her young daughter looked up with her face full of tears. 

“I miss Dad,” Glimmer wailed as she buried her face again to wipe her eyes on Angella’s nightgown.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Angella cooed as she wrapped both her arms and wings around her. “I do too.”

Glimmer had been so quiet since hearing of her father’s death. She had barely said a word as she retreated back to her room. Angella tried to best over the last few days to have someone check on Glimmer, but she hadn’t known what to say. Micah had always been the better parent to provide comfort and knew what words needed to be said.

In a way, it was a strange relief to see Glimmer letting her emotions run free instead of keeping them bottled. Angella gently rubbed Glimmer’s back. “You couldn’t sleep either?”

Glimmer continued to sob. “I did, but I had a bad dream the Horde killed you too...and...and-”

Angella hushed her as she gently forced her to look up. “But dreams aren’t real,” she said as she brushed away Glimmer’s tears. “I’m right here.”

Glimmer hiccuped. “I know, but what if the Horde does something to you like they did with Dad?”

Angella’s eyes widened, but then they hardened. Now the Horde wished to take away her child’s innocence? No, she refused to stand for this.

Angella took a deep breath as she cupped Glimmer’s cheek. “I can’t promise you they never will, but I will promise you that I will do everything I can to be here for you.”

Glimmer sniffled as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Angella declared as she rose up and held Glimmer firmly in her arms. “I vow to keep you and Bright Moon safe.” She reached for a handkerchief from her side table drawer and handed it to Glimmer. “Now, dry those tears.”

Glimmer hiccuped, but did as she was told as Angella set her on her bed. She tried not to cringe as she heard Glimmer blow her nose into it. She then poured a glass of water from her nightstand and brought it to the child.

Angella held out the cup as she gingerly took back the handkerchief from Glimmer and set it aside to be washed later. “Drink this, you’ll feel better.”

Glimmer nodded and drained the glass, but held on to the empty glass and traced her finger around the rim. “I still feel sad, Mom.”

Angella gave a sad smile as she pulled her into a hug. “I am too, dear, and I’m afraid we will be for a long while.” She took Glimmer’s hands and held them tightly. “I’ll be honest, we will always miss your father, but it’ll get better.”

Glimmer sniffled. “You mean like when Mister Bubbles died?”

“Yes,” Angella said, although she wasn’t quite certain it was right to compare Glimmer’s dead pet fish to her husband. Of course, knowing Micah he would have laughed.

Glimmer nodded, but then inched closer as she tugged on her nightshirt. “But...can I sleep with you tonight, Mom? I don’t want to be alone.”

Angella gave a nod. “Yes you may, and I could use the company too.”

Glimmer looked relieved as she stood. “I just need to get Kowl.”

With an eyeblink she vanished. Angella then pulled back the covers and was already crawling into bed when Glimmer reappeared with her stuffed toy in her arms. Angella smiled as she patted the spot next to her.

“Come right here, Sweetheart,” she said gently.

Glimmer didn’t hesitate as she dived into the bed and snuggled up against her. Angella wrapped her arms around Glimmer and gently patted the child’s head. It didn’t take long for Glimmer to drift back to sleep. Hearing her heartbeat next to her own proved to be the soothing Angella needed for herself as she felt her eyes drift shut.

Tomorrow, Angella would collect herself and carry on. She had both her daughter and her kingdom to protect. She would die before she let the Horde take anything else away from her, especially Glimmer, her precious daughter. Tonight, however, Glimmer had her full attention. She hoped wherever Micah was, he was watching over them with love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Hubby for proofreading this chapter. I will honestly say that Bow is a fun character to write for and I hope you all enjoy this.

Glimmer teleported to the sanctuary of her room. The textbook slipped from her hand, dropping like a stone as she flopped forward into her cushions.

“I hate studying, I hate studying,” she grumbled as she gazed out the window. “If I see any more numbers today I’m going to scream.”

Normally, Glimmer didn’t mind math, but today that subject was her mortal enemy. It joined the ranks right alongside history, diplomacy, etiquette, grammar, and all the other lessons her tutors had shoved into her face. 

She longingly looked towards the clear blue sky and its shining sun before she rolled over to her side. It was such a nice day. If her father was alive he would have insisted the Queen drop everything to go on a family picnic, but those days were long past. 

She missed him. On days like this, he would always come in with a smile on his face, find a way to make Glimmer laugh, or even just offer a sorely-needed hug. It was almost like he had some kind of weird sixth dad sense for it.

Glimmer felt her lip quiver, but tried to hold it firm. It had been several months since his death, and she was tired of crying.

A knock came at the door. “Glimmer?” Her mother’s voice called out. “Are you in there?”

Glimmer groaned as she rolled to her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. “Go away, Mom.”

“I will not,” Angella stated as she opened the door, hands seemingly already on her hips. “Your tutor just told me you abandoned his lesson, again.”

“Ugg,” Glimmer grumbled as she sat up. “Mom, please don’t start.”

“This is the sixth time this month alone you have teleported away in the middle of your lessons,” Angella admonished as she tossed her hands up. “How do you expect to accept your responsibilities if you don’t-”

“But they’re so boring,” Glimmer moaned as she tugged at her hair. “If I didn’t get out of there I was going to fall asleep on my books!”

Angella sighed. “You will simply have to stay awake for your lessons. While I can...occasionally understand those sentiments, you are a princess and therefore must resist such temptation.” She shook a finger. “You will need to master the art of enduring such boredom if you ever expect to survive the average council meeting.”

Glimmer pouted. “I hate being a princess.”

Angella’s eyes widened. “What did you just say?”

Glimmer’s eyes narrowed as she hugged her pillow. “Being a princess is no fun! I 'will have to' do this, I 'will need to' do that! I sit inside all day, take stupid lessons, and I never get a say in what I do!”

“You are exaggerating,” Angella stated firmly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Honestly, where is this coming from? You have had fun before.”

Glimmer went quiet as she turned her face away from her mother. “You mean before Dad died.”

Glimmer glanced back and regretted her words when she saw the frozen expression on Angella’s face. Her father’s death was still a sore spot for her mother. Since it happened, Glimmer had done her best to be strong for her mother and not bring him up unless Angella did first.

For a second, Glimmer thought her mother would be angry, but her face unexpectedly softened.

“Glimmer,” her mother began as she started to reach out for her, but at that moment a guard appeared at the door.

“Your Majesty,” the guard announced. “A scout has arrived with a report on Horde activities, and is waiting for you in the meeting hall.”

Angella’s eyes narrowed, a retort on her lips before she turned back to Glimmer with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Glimmer, we will have to continue this later.” She began to walk out of the room, but paused at the door. “Guard, in the meantime, kindly escort my daughter back to her tutor.”

“Yes, my queen,” the guard spoke with a bow.

Glimmer kept her pout as her mother tossed her one more glance before vanishing from sight. The guard then approached Glimmer and offered her hand. “Shall we go, Princess?”

Glimmer crossed her arms as she remained exactly where she stood. “Call. Me. Glimmer.”

The guard frowned in confusion as she straightened her posture. “I’m sorry, Princess?”

“Don’t call me ‘Princess’,” Glimmer repeated as she stood up. “Call me by my name, ‘Glimmer’.”

The guard looked uncomfortable. “Uh...my apologies, but I can not, Princess.”

“Why not?” Glimmer said as she stomped her foot. “It’s my name, my actual name. Why can’t people just call me that like a normal person?”

“Uh..well,” the guard stammered. “It would be against tradition, and not considered proper etiquette.” She held out her hand again. “But I imagine your tutor can explain it better than I can. Let’s go speak with him.”

Glimmer glared at the hand, lifted her defiant eyes to the guard and stated a very firm “No.”

Before the guard could react, Glimmer teleported herself away, reappearing outside the castle. She crashed face first into the ground and spat out dirt. Glimmer glanced behind her and discovered she had actually teleported further from the castle than she had meant to.

She felt a moment of panic, but then quickly replaced it with indignant anger as she stomped her foot.

“Good, I wanted to be away from there anyway,” she declared as she raced ahead. She was just at the very edge of the Whispering Woods. Her parents had always told her to never venture in there by herself, but Glimmer didn’t care. Right now, she wanted to be away from everyone and everything.

Glimmer slowed her pace as she wandered past a couple of trees, finding a large one to sit under. Tightly hugging her knees to her chest, Glimmer felt frustrated tears surface and brushed them away.

“Stupid mom, stupid guard, stupid everyone,” she declared.

“Who’s stupid?”

Glimmer froze as she tossed her anger aside and looked around. “W-who’s there?”

Could this be a ghost? Was it some malevolent spectre that ate little girls who ran into the woods after not listening to their parents?! Was she doomed?!

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Glimmer shivered as she slowly turned around, confronted with a head hanging upside down.

“Hey,” said the head.

Glimmer screamed as punched the upside-down nose. “GET AWAY!”

The head screamed and as it fell to the ground, Glimmer suddenly realized that it was attached to a body….the body of a boy….a regular normal boy.

“Whoops,” she muttered.

The boy moaned in pain as he sat up and rubbed his nose. “Geez, what was that for?” 

Glimmer blushed as she crossed her arms. “Y-you scared me!”

“All I did was say ‘Hi’,” the boy shot back.

“You snuck up on me,” Glimmer argued.

“THIS IS MY TREE,” the boy replied as he pointed to a higher branch. “I was sitting here before you even sat down.”

Glimmer looked up, and blinked at the sight of what appeared to be a basket filled with small arrows. “Ooooh,” Glimmer said and then poked her fingers together. “Sorry, okay? I..I just assumed I was alone. You scared me.”

The bow raised an eyebrow, but slowly his frown disappeared. “Yeah, okay, my dads have complained that I have a bad habit of sneaking around like a cat.” A thought seemed to strike him, and he slowly tilted his head. “Wait...don’t I know you?”

Glimmer swallowed and looked away. Oh no, did he realize? “Nope, no way.”

“No, I do,” the boy said as he inched closer and pointed. “You look super familiar, and those fancy clothes look like-” He gasped as his eyes widened in alarm, his voice squeaking a bit in his sudden panic. “Wait! Oh no! You’re the princess! I ambushed the princess!”

Glimmer’s body went stiff.

“I’m so, so sorry,” the boy began as he frantically waved his arms back and forth. “Please, forgive me, Princess! I had no idea it was you! I never would have-”

“Don’t call me that,” Glimmer snapped.

The boy’s arms dropped to his sides as he blinked. “Don’t call you what?”

“Princess,” Glimmer said with a pout.

The boy raised an eyebrow. “But...you are a princess, the princess-”

“I have a name!” Glimmer cried as she stood up and began to pace. “But no one ever calls me by it! It’s just ‘Princess, it’s time for you to be dressed.’ ‘Princess, you can’t wear that undignified garment.’ ‘That answer is incorrect, Princess’.” She let out a yell as she fell backwards on the grass. “In all of Bright Moon, only my mom calls me by my name and I’m just sick of it.”

Glimmer shut her eyes, not caring if the boy was still there or not. She expected to hear an apology, or footsteps indicating the boy was just sneaking away.

Instead, she felt a finger poke her shoulder. “What should I call you then?”

Glimmer froze as she cracked open an eye. “Huh?”

The boy loomed over her as he shrugged. “You don’t want me calling you ‘Princess’, so what should I call you?”

Gradually, Glimmer sat up, refusing to take her eyes off the boy’s face. He had to be teasing her, but there was an earnest seriousness in his eyes.

“Um…,” Glimmer replied as she meekly tugged at her shirt. “Glimmer, just Glimmer.”

“Glimmer,” the boy muttered and nodded. He then smirked and stood up. “Okay, Just Glimmer, watch this.” He then tugged at the sides of his mouth as he stuck out his tongue.

Glimmer blinked. “What?”

The boy frowned. “No go, huh?” He then quickly lowered himself and did a handstand. “Ha! How about this?!” His body began to wobble back and forth. “Oh..oh no! I’m falling. ARGH!” In a dramatic fashion, the boy landed on his face, and then rolled onto his back.

“It’s too late for me,” he cried as he extended out his overly shaky hand. “Good bye, cruel world!” His hand fell, and the boy shut his eyes as he let his tongue stick out. “I have been slain.”

Glimmer covered her mouth as she felt a rumble in her throat, but then it reached her lips and a giggle emerged. The boy then cracked an eye open and for some reason that caused Glimmer to explode with laughter.

The laughter continued as she hugged herself. “Oh my...you are a goofball! What was even that?”

The boy grinned, seemingly pleased as he flipped back over to his stomach. “Does it matter? It got you to laugh, right?”

“Yeah,” Glimmer said as she wiped away a tear. “I haven’t laughed this hard since…” She trailed off, the laughter dying as her hand fell into her lap.

The boy inched closer. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Glimmer said as she rubbed her neck. “I just...I haven’t laughed like that since…”

“Since the King died?” the boy said quietly.

Glimmer nodded. Her mother had told her it was okay for her to smile and laugh. Her father would have wanted her to, but she just hadn’t wanted to. It felt wrong...until now.

“Thanks...um,” Glimmer’s eyes widened as she gasped. “Oh my gosh, I never asked for your name! No wonder I'm failing etiquette class!”

The boy scoffed. “Took you long enough.” He held out his hand. “Name’s Bow, by the way, but if you want to call me ‘Captain Awesome’ I won’t object.”

Glimmer giggled as she took the hand. “I’ll stick with Bow.”

Bow grinned as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the tree. “Sssooo, aren't you supposed to be at the castle? I thought royalty was supposed to stay in the castle to, uh, rule and stuff.”

Glimmer stuck out her tongue. “Yeah, but I just had to get out of there.” She frowned as she plucked a blade of grass and rubbed it between her fingers. “I mean, it’s just the same thing every day.”

“But it’s got to be so cool to live in a castle,” Bow said as he raised a hand. “To be waited on hand and foot, enjoying grand feasts, sleeping in a nice big bed. It sounds like a great place to live. I’d love to even just visit it.”

Glimmer paused as she turned to Bow. “Do you want to?”

Bow blinked. “Want to what?”

“Visit the castle?” Glimmer pointed ahead. “I could show you my room.” She blushed a bit at that. She couldn’t remember ever having a person her own age inside her room.

Bow froze. “Uh...I don’t know…”

“I owe for you making me laugh,” Glimmer argued with excitement in her voice. 

“Yeah, but I doubt they'd let me through the castle gate,” Bow said with a shaky smile.

“We won’t need to go through the gates,” Glimmer said as she reached for his hand. “I can teleport us inside!"

Bow blinked. “Wait, you can what?”

Glimmer answered by shutting her eyes and teleporting them both. In seconds, they both found themselves in midair before they dropped to the floor of her room like a pair of stones. Glimmer winced as she sat up, rubbing her sore head.

“I need to work on my landings,” she said.

Bow groaned, but then froze as he looked around his new surroundings. “Wait...where are we?”

“My room,” Glimmer said as she pointed and gave a smirk. “Neat, huh?”

Bow opened and shut his mouth. “B-but...but how?”

“I teleported us here,” Glimmer stammered as she rose. “It’s just something I can do, part of that whole moonstone thing, although I don’t usually end up that high in the air, I wonder if it’s because I had a second person with me. Still, it’s not bad considering-”

She trailed off as she noticed Bow was staring at her with his mouth hanging wide open.

Glimmer blushed and pushed her fingers together. “Uh oh...sorry, is this weird?” 

Her mom always did remind her that teleporting wasn’t a normal ability other people shared. Was Bow freaking out? Did he think she was strange?

Bow slowly shut his mouth as he stood up.

“Bow?” Glimmer asked as she braced herself for the worst. “You okay-”

“YOU CAN TELEPORT?!” Bow cried as he held his fists together, his eyes seeming to sparkle. “That is so cool,” he said in an almost whisper.

Glimmer blushed and felt a huge smile warm her face. “Thanks, oh and this is Kowl,” she said as she instantly reached for her favorite toy. “He’s my best friend, well best stuffed friend. Also I have this kinda absurd toy chest over here that has-”

“Glimmer?”

All of Glimmer’s joy poofed away in an instant, replaced with dread. Fear in her heart, she turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway. Glimmer gulped. “Uh..hi, Mom?”

Bow gulped and instantly jumped to his feet as he bowed. “Uh, greetings your Queen, er I mean Majesty. It’s nice to see...I mean meet you. I-”

Angella’s face was unreadable as she held up a hand. “Bow, it’s alright. You don’t have to be so formal.”

Glimmer blinked as Bow let out a breath of air, collapsing to sit on the floor. “Thank you,” he whispered as he slumped forward.

Glimmer frowned as she wrinkled her nose. How does Mom know Bow?

Angella stepped forward and kneeled down. “Do your parents know that you are here?”

Bow shook his head. “Ah, no, I was in the forest when I ran into Glimmer.”

“The forest?” Angella’s eyes narrowed as she looked to Glimmer. “What were you doing in the forest?”

Glimmer gulped. “I...I just needed to get away, but then I ran into Bow and I brought him back here-”

“By teleporting, I assume?” Angella asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Glimmer gave an anxious smile as she hugged Kowl. “Um...yes?”

Angella fell silent as she stood up. “Glimmer, come with me for a minute. Bow, stay here please.”

“Yes, Sir! I mean, my Queen!” Bow said with a salute. He gave a nervous wave to Glimmer as Angella guided her out into the hallway.

Glimmer’s hands shook as Angella shut the door and turned to her. She had really done it this time, hadn’t she? She finally made a friend, but her mother was super angry. She was doomed. Bow was doomed. Kowl was doomed.

“Glimmer,” Angella started, “you had me very worried and-”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Glimmer began to ramble, feeling tears in her eyes, “but don’t blame Bow. I know I shouldn’t invite strangers into the castle, but he’s nice! PLEASE! I really like him! He’s funny and he’s my friend. I mean, I think we’re friends, and he makes me laugh. Just, please! Please! Don’t throw him into the dungeon or-”

“Glimmer, calm down,” Angella said gently as she patted Glimmer’s shoulder. “I am not planning to do anything to Bow.”

Glimmer sniffled as she wiped her eyes. “You’re not?”

“Of course not,” Angella said in a more gentle tone. “I’m hardly going to punish the first person who has made you smile in months.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened. “I was smiling?” She had laughed earlier, but it never occurred to Glimmer that she had been smiling too.

Angella nodded. “Yes, frankly it’s the most happiest I’ve seen you since…” She bit her lower lip. “Well, you know.”

Glimmer nodded as she felt more relaxed, but a question nibbled at the back of her mind. “But...how do you know Bow?”

“Both of his fathers do scouting reports for me on the state of the Whispering Woods,” Angella explained as she stood back up. “I am quite assured he comes from a good family.” She narrowed her eyes. “With that said, you shouldn’t make a habit of bringing people into the castle without telling me first.”

Glimmer’s shoulders slumped. “I know.”

“And you can’t just leave the castle without telling me,” Angella said as she shook her finger, “I should ground you for that alone.”

Glimmer winced. “Yeah…”

Angella kept a stern glare, but then sighed. “However, I will let it go this time.”

Glimmer gasped as she looked up hopefully. “You will?”

“Yes, but only because I know how difficult things have been for you lately,” Angella said as she folded her hands before her. “But if you do it again we will have words. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mom,” Glimmer said meekly as she fiddled with her shirt. “So...do I have to go back to my tutor now?”

Angella pursed her lips, but then slowly shook her head. “No, I think expecting any focus on your lessons today would be rather pointless.” She pointed to Bow. “Today, I have a feeling your time would be better spent getting to know your new friend.”

Glimmer beamed. “You mean, Bow can stay?”

“Yes, and he is allowed to be invited back,” she held up a finger, “provided you complete your daily studies without complaint going forward. Agreed?”

Glimmer pouted. She still didn’t like her lessons...but if it meant Bow could keep coming back…. Glimmer found herself nodding. “Okay, I promise.”

Angella stepped aside and opened the door. “Alright, then you may go back and play.”

When Glimmer stepped inside, she spotted Bow sitting on the floor nervously hugging Kowl in his lap. Once he spotted them, he looked up to Angella as Glimmer sat next to him. “Am I in trouble?”

“Not in the least,” Angella said as she crossed her arms. “You may stay, but I will inform your parents where you are so they don’t worry.”

Bow frowned, but gave a nod as he released Kowl from his arms,. “Uh...okay?”

Angella smiled as she shut the door. “I will check on you two later.”

Glimmer waved and once the door was closed flopped back onto the floor. “Ooooh boy, I thought my heart would never stop pounding.”

Bow loomed over her and poked her cheek. “So, everything is fine then?”

“Y-yeah,” Glimmer said as she sat up. “My mom said you can come back anytime.”

“Oh neat,” Bow said as he scratched his head. “So, what do you want to do?”

Glimmer frowned as she looked around her room. “Um...have you ever played pirates?”

Bow squeaked as he cupped his cheeks. “Are you kidding?! I only do it all the time!” He suddenly reached out and pulled Glimmer into a hug. “We are going to be best friends!”

Glimmer laughed as she found herself hugging Bow back. Somehow, she knew his prediction would be right.


	4. Chapter 4

Glimmer hummed to herself as she finished fluffing her pillow and smoothing her blanket out on the floor. “There, all set for a good night's sleep.” She grinned as she puffed her chest out. “And since Bow has to help out his parents tonight we won’t have his snoring keeping us awake.”

“Y-yeah,” Adora said with a blush as she rubbed her neck. “Hey, if you'd rather spend the night in your own room tonight, I'd totally understand.”

Glimmer smiled as she stepped over her pillow and gave Adora a hug. “It’s fine. Like Bow and I told you before, we’re here for you and we’ll keep having sleepovers for as long as you need them.”

Adora smiled as she returned the hug. Glimmer couldn’t resist feeling a little proud. When they first met, Adora’s body would always go slightly stiff whenever she got a hug from the other members of the trio. Now, hugging back was becoming second nature for the girl. It was a small thing, but Glimmer felt it meant Adora was adjusting to her life outside the Horde.

Glimmer let go of Adora as she turned back to her makeshift bed. “Alright, so how about we-”

She heard a gurgle.

Glimmer jumped and looked back. “What was that?”

Adora blushed as she shook her head. “Ah...nothing. Probably just the wind.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. “Uh...it’s not windy at all and wind doesn’t sound like that.”

“Oh...right,” Adora replied as she forced a smile, standing up. “Um...then I guess it must have been an owl!”

“An owl?” Glimmer asked skeptically.

“Yeah, sure,” Adora said as she headed towards her bed. “You know owls, all...hooting ominously and grumbling about spying. Or something. Look, we should just go to sleep-”

The gurgle came again. Adora’s face turned red as she hugged herself.

Glimmer blinked as she pointed. “Or...maybe it’s your stomach.”

Adora sheepishly scratched her cheek and let out a sigh. “Or...maybe it’s my stomach.”

Glimmer laughed. “Okay, looks like a midnight snack is in order.” She got up and headed towards the door. “Let’s go grab a quick bite-”

“No,” Adora said hastily as she grabbed Glimmer’s shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s not worth breaking the rules.”

Glimmer frowned as she turned back around. “The rules? What rules?”

Adora opened and then shut her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly before she quietly sat back on the floor. “Ah, nothing. I’m fine really.”

Glimmer didn’t buy it. She recognized that frown. It was the same confused frown Adora would get whenever she realized she was talking about something that was normal for the Horde, but not with the outside world. Sometimes, Adora seemed to get so embarrassed she would abruptly go silent. Like right now.

Calmly, Glimmer sat down next to Adora and touched her shoulder. “Adora, what’s wrong? You can tell me.”

Adora sighed. “No, it’s nothing.”

“It’s clearly not if it’s stopping you from going to eat something when you’re hungry,” Glimmer said as she wrapped an arm around her. “What is it?”

Adora sighed as she looked up. “It’s just...with the Horde there were strict rules about when you could eat.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Adora held up two fingers. “Horde soldiers were only allowed to eat at mealtimes. Breakfast and dinner. That’s it, no exceptions were allowed.” 

Glimmer narrowed her eyes. “But what happened if you accidentally missed a meal? Like if you slept in, or, uh, training ran late?”

Glimmer lost count on how many times she missed a meal due to getting caught up hanging out with Bow or being in a meeting. Granted, she knew the guards had regular meal times since it was just easier and more efficient to feed them all at once. However, the cooks were understanding if a person was late and usuall let them get themselves a small meal to tide them over.

Adora shrugged. “Then you had to wait until the next meal time.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened. “What? But that could be hours, couldn’t you get a quick bite to eat? Like a sandwich or-”

“No,” Adora said firmly. “That would be a sign of giving into hunger and the Horde considered that a weakness. They said a soldier should be strong enough to overcome it.”

“What if you were sick and puking out your guts at the time?” Glimmer asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Adora replied.

“What if you were just running late or just extra hungry that day from training?”

“Again, doesn’t matter,” Adora repeated as she hugged her knees to her chest. “You either ate at meal time or nothing at all.”

Glimmer pulled her hand back as she processed this. “Let me get this straight,” she stated slowly. “Are you telling me the Horde doesn't even allow snacks?!”

Adora gave a sheepishly smile. “Yeah, food was a resource that could not be wasted because someone was being foolish.”

“That’s stupid!” Glimmer said as she placed her hands on her hips. “How useful is a soldier if they faint from hunger! Of all the dumb-” She trailed off as she saw Adora’s uncomfortable expression. Glimmer lowered her hands as she leaned against her. “Did...did you ever try to take extra food?”

Adora shook her head. “Catra did though, and she got punished. She wasn’t allowed any mealtimes for a whole day.”

“A whole day?” Glimmer said in shock. “But that’s-”

“She’s lucky it wasn’t two,” Adora said grimly. “I saw that happen to another cadet.” Adora stared at her hands. “I actually snuck half of my meals to her. We were both hungry but at least we weren’t starving.”

“That’s not right,” Glimmer said, suddenly recalling when she first met Adora. When they went to that party and she practically devoured any kind of food that was placed before her. Then back to all the meals Adora had shared with both her and Bow.

She always ate anything that was placed before her with no complaint, even that gross casserole the cook had experimented with. Adora had been the only person to clean her plate, but she never asked for seconds. 

Did Adora have any favorite foods? Glimmer suddenly realized Adora never mentioned it. She probably figured it was pointless since she was only allow to eat what was placed in front of her. There had been times she had been offered seconds, but Adora insisted she was fine. Was that just habit from her time in the Horde? Had she been extra hungry all this time but had gotten in the habit of ignoring it?

Glimmer found herself hugging Adora tightly. She hated the idea that her friend had been afraid to eat out of turn, even if she was starving. “It’s okay, you know,” Glimmer said as Adora leaned in to the hug. “I promise, it’s not like that here.”

Glimmer offered a smile as she looked up. “If you’re hungry you can eat as often as you want.”

Adora still seemed hesitant. “But I need to keep fit and eating too much food isn’t-”

“Yeah, sure. Don’t over do it, but you should eat if you’re actually hungry, Adora,” Glimmer said. “I know the Horde told you differently, but ignoring what your body is telling you isn’t healthy.” She stood up. “Look, I go into the kitchen all the time.”

Adora rubbed her neck. “But...you’re the princess. I can’t assume-”

“Sure, you can,” Glimmer said as she grabbed Adora and forced her to stand. “I’ll prove it right now.”

Adora’s eyes widened. “Wait, Glimmer-”

Too late.

In a flash, they were standing in the middle of the kitchen. Adora yelped as she tugged hastily on Glimmer’s arm. “We shouldn’t be in here,” she whispered.

Glimmer smiled as she patted Adora’s hand. “Hey, it’s fine. I do this all the time.”

“B-but your mom probably doesn’t want me in here,” Adora whispered and sounded close to panicking. “What if she finds out and throws me into a dungeon or-”

“My mom wouldn’t do that,” Glimmer said with a smile and frowned. “At least..I don’t think she would-”

“Princess?”

Both Glimmer and Adora jumped, clung to each other and turned around. Glimmer relaxed as she only found one of the chefs staring back at her.

“Oh, hey, Aggie,” Glimmer said as she felt Adora’s fingernails dig into her arm. “You’re up late.”

“I forgot to put away a jar of honey,” the older woman said as she raised an eyebrow. “What are you two doing in here?”

“Wweelll,” Glimmer said as she managed to pry Adora off of herself and shove her friend forward. “Adora was a bit hungry, so we just wanted to grab a quick snack.”

Adora gulped as she gave a shaky wave. “Uh..hi?”

The woman frowned. “Hungry are you?”

“Uh, no, I..I mean a bit,” Adora stammered as she pointed over her shoulder, “but I can just wait until breakfast-”

Aggie cut her off as she marched over to the counter and brought out a box. “I do have some blueberry muffins.” She then pointed over her shoulder. “I also have some sliced ham and fresh bread if you'd rather have a sandwich.”

Adora blinked dumbly as she lowered her hands. “Uh...thanks.”

Aggie nodded as she counted on her fingers. “With that said, there are also apples, strawberries, jam, slices of cheese that go nicely with crackers, and I could even whip up-”

Glimmer sighed as she quickly waved her hands. If they weren’t careful Aggie would cook up a full course meal and she would rather not explain to her mother why there was a huge mess in the kitchen. It was bad enough the first time Bow had slept over. “Muffins are perfect! Really, Aggie. They’re more than enough.”

“Oh,” Aggie said and then nodded. “Very well, but please just clean up any crumbs, Princess.”

“Always do,” Glimmer said with a salute she meant as a joke, but saw Adora quickly joining in on it. 

Aggie nodded, beginning to walk away but then pausing at the entrance way. “By the way, Miss Adora?”

Adora froze as she turned to the cook. “Y-yes, ma'am?”

Aggie shook her finger. “Feel free to come in here anytime. I’ve been thinking you need to put more meat on those bones. Last thing we need is our warrior princess collapsing from hunger.”

Adora blinked rapidly, but still nodded. “Uh..thanks, I’ll try to do that.”

Aggie seemed satisfied by the response before she took her leave. Adora seemed baffled as she turned to Glimmer. 

“Why does she want me to wrap meat around my body?” she asked.

“It’s an expression,” Glimmer said as she snagged a few muffins. “She just thinks you should eat more to be healthy.”

“Oh,” Adora said softly as Glimmer placed a muffin into her hand.

Glimmer grinned before she took a bite of muffin and chewed. “Yum, these are my fave.”

Adora sniffed the muffin, tearing off a piece to stuff in her mouth. Adora’s eyes widened as she quickly began to devour it. “These...these are amazing,” she said.

“I know, right,” Glimmer said as she went to fetch some glasses of water. “See, I told you coming here wouldn’t be an issue.”

Adora finished licking the crumbs off her fingers before she took a glass of water. “Yeah..sure,” she stared into her water glass, “I’m still not certain I feel right coming in here.”

Glimmer frowned. While it was easy for her to tell Adora it was okay, it was still a big change for her friend to make.

Then an idea struck her. “Hey, I know,” Glimmer said as she sipped her water. “Why don’t we just get some snacks you can keep in your room and eat anytime you want.”

Adora raised her head. “You can do that?”

“Sure,” Glimmer said as she gulped down her water. “As long as we get snacks that don’t smell or rot quickly.” She clapped her hands. “Oh, like those packets Bow always has with him.”

Adora’s eyes widened. “Oh, you mean those mixes he makes with the nuts and dried berries?”

“Yeah, he says those things last a real long time. I’m sure he'd happily make some for you to keep in your room.”

Adora blushed as she sipped her water. “I don’t want to cause him trouble.”

Glimmer smiled as she wrapped her arm around Adora. “Hey, it’s fine. It’s what friends do for each other.”

Adora smiled as she leaned into Glimmer. They sat in silence for another moment before Glimmer snagged one more muffin and they teleported back to her room. The rest of the night, she didn’t hear Adora’s stomach growl once.


End file.
